Nicholas Sandford
Nicholas Sandford is a Pre-Searing collector that exchanges various trophies for gifts. He is found along with Professor Yakkington in The Secret Garden in Regent Valley. Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Regent Valley Dialogue Necklace Dialogue :"You haven't happened to run across 5 Grawl Necklaces have you? I found one when I was traveling up north, and I thought it would be fun to wear around. Lo and behold, the next Grawl I came across had a look of fear in his eyes and took off running when he saw it. He came back with a friend to chase me, so presumably his fear had left him. Having witnessed this, I theorize that the Grawl will have to outnumber my necklaces before they attack. Sounds like a solid theory doesn't it? I think 5 should be enough to test it." Baked Husk Dialogue :"Aside from the spiders, Mary's apple business is going strong. She's trying to keep up with the demand by planting more saplings, and she likes to fertilize each hole with 5 Baked Husks. Being such a perennial gentleman, I'm of course trying to gather everything she needs. I'll make sure Mary uses only dead worm husks though. You can ask Pitney what happens when you try to use entire live ones! Hah!" Skeletal Limb Dialogue :"Did I ever tell you about the time I lost Yakkington in the catacombs? After an hour, I was quite worried. Finally I saw him charging out at full speed with a bone in his mouth and a one-armed skeleton chasing him! I don't quite know what led up to that event (nor do I really want to) but I know that ever since that day, Yakkington loves a good game of fetch the bone. So how about you bring me 5 Skeletal Limbs in exchange for a gift?" Unnatural Seed Dialogue :"Have you happened across 5 Unnatural Seeds in your travels, friend? I am often welcomed into the homes of farmers during my journeys, and I like to repay their generosity in kind. I have found that some farmers have a particular fondness for these seeds, as they can turn into some very interesting crops. So what do you say, friend? Can you help me out?" Enchanted Lodestone Dialogue :"Did you know that the Enchanted Lodestones found around this area emit a subtle glow in the dark? Sometimes at night I place 5 of them around Yakkington (since that is his lucky number). Even though I barely notice the illumination, it really comforts him. Don't let him see you give me any though, because I'm sure he wants his fear of the dark kept secret. I haven't had a chance to get any myself lately, so I'd greatly appreciate the help." Skale Fin Dialogue :"Hey there, friend. I'm off to Cantha soon, so I'm glad you stopped by before I left! The last time I was there a chef spotted the Skale Fins sticking out of Yakkington's pack. He wanted to trade and his gold was good, but for some reason he'd only buy groups of 5. Maybe he was making soup? It sounded rather gross to be honest, but I try not to judge. I'm sure we Ascalonians seem a bit funny to outsiders too!" Trophies Collected Sandford is collecting Skale Fins today, Tuesday, 14 April 2009. He has collected a different trophy each day since his first appearance: Notes *The requested Trophy item varies each day. *Nicholas limits trading to 5 gifts per account each day. Category:Collectors (Prophecies) Category:Regent Valley (Pre-Searing) Category:Humans